The Color Black
by cms4ever
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis falls for the new girl. One problem….she's black. Ponyboy thinks color shouldn't be an issue, but people think other wise. Lucy Keith isn't the perfect chick Ponyboy thought her to be. She has her secrets; the question is what is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody….it's cms4ever and cleo4ever44 here with this new story. We've decided to co-write this story together. As you can tell it's an outsider fanfic. We've watched 'A Bronx Tale' 'Our deal by west coast' and plenty of more things to get our idea. In our story the year is 2011, yes we are aware that the outsiders happened around 19th century but it is our story and this is what we choose to do.**

**We do not own any of the outside characters, but as for the oc characters and plot….it's all ours. So don't go posting our story somewhere else without our permission. If you are, contact Cms4ever or cleo4ever44 first.**

**Warning: There will be many racist events going on. We do not intend to offend anyone in this time, so I apologize ahead of time if that does happen.**

**Summary: Ponyboy Curtis falls for the new girl. One problem….she's black. Ponyboy thinks color shouldn't be an issue, but people think other wise. Lucy Keith isn't the perfect chick Ponyboy thought her to be. She has her secrets; the question is what is it? Lucy and Ponyboy will face many problems in there relationship before any fairytale ending. **

* * *

><p><strong>The color's Black<strong>

Ponyboy walked into his first period class to find a black girl sitting in his seat.

"Hey, you're in my seat," I said studying her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm new here, I'm Lucy Keith," she stood up, gathering her books and extending her hand, I shook it.

"I'm Ponyboy,"

Lucy was exotically beautiful, with light chocolate colored skin, she seemed around 5'5, and she had long wavy jet black hair that reached the middle of her back and hazel eyes that seemed to peer into my soul.

The bell rang bringing me back to reality, blushing I sat down and waited for the teacher to arrive.

Mr. Destanfo walked in, scanning the room.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to our new student Lucy Keith. Lucy where are you from?"

"I'm from Long Island, New york." Lucy said.

"So, what's a nigger doing in Tulsa, Oklahoma?" Said a kid named Austin.

Most of the class laughed as I sat there shocked. I mean it was the year 2011, people shouldn't really be racist, but here in Tulsa pretty much everyone was racist.

"Austin, outside now!" Mr. Destanfo growled.

Mr. Destanfo and Austin walked out the classroom; the class hushed trying to listen to the conversation. Unfortunately we couldn't hear anything. Mr. Destanfo walked in without Austin and started to speak.

"So, class, your next group project is going to be an essay. You and your partner-and yes I will choose your partner," he paused, most of the class groaned.

"You and your partner will write essays about each other. The topic is, a day that changed your outlook on life. The project is due Dec.2nd."

"Avery and Dave, Kenly and josh, Ponyboy and Lucy you'll be working together."

He continued with the names as Lucy turned around showing her million dollar smile.

"Hey partner, do you want to get a bite to eat after school?" she asked her smile still on her face.

"Are you asking me on a date?" I asked.

"Huh…..never really thought of it that way, I guess so, anyway meet me at my locker B357 after ninth period," she said turning back around.

The bell rang signaling the class was over; Lucy got up and walked out the room. I tried to follow her but she blended into the sea of students.

* * *

><p>After school, I went to Lucy's locker and waited for her to show up. I may have seemed pathetic just standing there, to tell the truth I could care less.<p>

"Boo!"

I leaped at least a hundred feet's in the air. Once I got my heart to clam down I turned around, there she was in all her beautiful glory.

"Hey Lucy," I said lamely, mentally slapping myself.

"Sorry I'm late, my teacher had to talk to me," she said laughing, probably at how stupid I looked.

"It's okay, so are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am,"

Lucy and I walked down the quiet hallway and outside onto the busy street.

The silence between us wasn't awkward or uncomfortable surprisingly.

As we turned the corner our hands brushed passed each other sending a shiver down my spine.

We walked into the small diner and took a seat in a random booth.

A waitress with short brown hair greeted us and took our orders.

"So why did you move here?" I said feeling the need to break the silence.

"My dad's a doctor and he was offered a job at the local hospital," she said stiffly.

"How long have you lived here?" she asked turning the spotlight on me.

"My whole life, pretty much," I said.

"What do your parents do for a living?" That question sent a shock of pain to hit me in the chest.

"They're dead; they died in a car accident when I was a kid. Now it's just me, my brother Dally, and Sodapop," I said gently.

Lucy's mouth made an 'o' form,

"I'm really sorry-

I interrupted her, trying to change the subject.

"It's fine. Do you have any sibling?"

"Yeah, two their twins Lucas and Camille, they're both 12, so….your brother's named Sodapop?" she asked a small smile on her face.

"Yes, my father was a very original man,"

The waitress came back with our meal and set it on the table. Lucy took a big bite out of her burger.

Now that's the kind of girl I like, someone who isn't afraid to eat.

"How old are you?" she asked wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I just turned 15, what about you?"

"I'm 15 too," she said when the sound of a phone ringing filled the air.

Lucy looked down at her pocket and pulled out her cell.

"Hello?" she said. She listened to the person on the phone and nodded her head. "Okay, I'll see you later, Bye." Lucy looked up at me and her eye's filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy, but I have to go. I'm sorry it was cut short," she said sincerely.

"It's okay," I told her even though I knew I wanted more time with her.

She handed me a piece of paper and placed money on the booth table. I opened it and it had a number in it, I smiled widely like a fool.

"Call me," she whispered in my ear giving me an awkward hug.

"Bye," she said walking away.

"Bye," I whispered as I watched her leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo4ever44: Yeah! The first chapter is finally done. I'm so proud of us. <strong>

**Cms4ever: we? I did most of the work.**

**Cleo4ever44: so…I edited it and added things in, typed all this up, and plus I'm writing the next chapter.**

**Cms4ever: yeah, probably filled with perverted things!**

**Cleo4ever44: (acts all innocent) I would do no such thing.**

**Cms4ever: yeah right….**

**Cleo4ever44: meanie…..anywayzzzzzzzzzzzz reviewprettyplease!**

**Cms4ever: I think she said to review pretty please….**

**Cleo4ever44: duh….so everyone do that, you won't regret it!**

**Together: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody….it's cms4ever and cleo4ever44 here with this new story. We've decided to co-write this story together. As you can tell it's an outsider fanfic. We've watched 'A Bronx Tale' 'Our deal by west coast' and plenty of more things to get our idea. In our story the year is 2011, yes we are aware that the outsiders happened around 19th century but it is our story and this is what we choose to do.**

**We do not own any of the outside characters, but as for the oc characters and plot….it's all ours. So don't go posting our story somewhere else without our permission. If you are, contact Cms4ever or cleo4ever44 first.**

**Warning: There will be many racist events going on. We do not intend to offend anyone in this time, so I apologize ahead of time if that does happen.**

**Summary: Ponyboy Curtis falls for the new girl. One problem….she's black. Ponyboy thinks color shouldn't be an issue, but people think other wise. Lucy Keith isn't the perfect chick Ponyboy thought her to be. She has her secrets; the question is what is it? Lucy and Ponyboy will face many problems in there relationship before any fairytale ending. **

* * *

><p><strong>The color's Black<strong>

I really didn't want to leave Ponyboy back at the dinner. At the same time, I wanted to go with what my told me. She called to tell me I had to come home right away. It was something about this dinner we had to attend. The thought made me sick to my stomach. I didn't want to go to 'dinner' at some random person's house.

My gigantic house came into view as I walked along the sidewalk. At times like these I wish I was old enough to drive. My family was rich but I never bragged or told anyone. I pulled out my house key from my back pocket. Walking up to the front door, I unlocked it with the key. As soon as I entered, my ears filled with endless amount of noises.

"No, I don't want to wear that!" I heard my little sister yell.

"I'm home!" I shouted throwing my bag near the coat rack.

I walked up the spiral stair case and into my bedroom. My hair brush laid on the surface; I grabbed it and ran it through my hair. Tying my hair back into a ponytail I walked over to my closet. Pulling the door open I examined all its contents. I ended up picking out a pencil skirt, and a baby pink sweater. I slipped on a random pair of flats and walked out my room.

"Good you're done," my mom said snapping her earrings in place.

"Yeah, I am," I said smoothing out the skirt.

"Can you go help you're sister, we really need to go," mom asked. My mom had light brown hair up to her chin and beautiful big brown eyes. I made my way over to my sister's room and pushed her bedroom door open.

"Do you know how to knock?" she said annoyed.

"Well, I'm helping you so no,"

She sat in front of her vanity picking threw varieties of eye shadows.

"Give me that," I said taking her 88 eye shadow pallet from her. Taking a brush I dipped it in a purple color and spread it over her eyelids. I added a small amount of eyeliner to the bottom and top lash line.

"There you go," I said handing her back her make up.

"Thank you," she said as I closed her door. As I walked down the hall I ended up bumping into a figure.

"Hey, kiddo," my dad said kissing my forehead.

"Hi,"

"Have you seen your brother? We're heading out now," he said looking at his watch.

"I'm right here," my brother said coming out his room. Soon enough my entire family was standing in the big open hallway. My dad stood at about 6'3, he had dark blonde hair, deep hazel eyes and sharp facial structures. Before you say anything yes my dad is white. My family is interracial; my sister has light skin, curly brown hair up to her shoulder and hazel eyes, just like our dad. My brother looked exactly like my sister, obviously because they were twins.

"Everybody into the car," my dad commanded.

We all made it out the house and into the car. I watched my surrounding until we pulled into a long pathway that led to a huge house. It was about the same size as mine, but slightly smaller. We all piled out of the car.

"Behave," my father said pointing to Lucas.

My father rang the door bell and stepped back. A lady with cherry blonde hair and green eyes opened the door.

"Welcome, come on in Dan is in the dinning room," she said letting us in.

Father introduced us; mom and heather the lady hit it off right away. We sat at the dinner table, dad talked to Dan, Heather's husband while us kids sat their awkwardly.

"Where is that boy?" Dan said looking at the clock. The boy Dan was referring to was his son. The door slammed open and in walked Austin. Yes, the very same one from my English class.

"Austin, please have a seat," Heather demanded. She seemed very angry with Austin for being late. Her face held that whole I'll deal with you later look. He looked around the table and smirked.

Dinner was served and surprisingly it was really good. After dinner the parents began talking among themselves.

"Austin why don't you show the kids the family game room," Dan asked his son.

I was hesitant to go after what Austin had said in school. I got up behind my siblings; we followed Austin down the stairs and into a room. He opened the door and we walked in, he shut the door behind us and walked over to one of the closet doors he opened it and pulled a box out.

"What are you looking for?" Camille, my sister asked.

"Shut up," he spat.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," I said standing in front of my sister.

He pulled something out and pointed it at us. I gasped when I realized what it was.

"You two in there," he said pushing my siblings into another room. "Don't say a damn word," he warned them before locking them in against their protest.

"You get over here," he told me.

I shook my head no.

"Get here," he whispered/yelled.

"No," I said fearfully. He came at me lashing onto my hair. I yelped in pain, "Listen you ugly ape, I need a little favor of you, and you're going to do it or else," he said motioning to the gun.

He let go of my hair, then crashed his disgusting lips to mine. When he pulled away I wiped my lips with the back of my hand. We heard the sound of our parent's voices coming in our direction. He quickly let my siblings out glaring at them for a second. He pretended to show us around when my mom opened the door.

That night when I got home I cried my self to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody….it's cms4ever and cleo4ever44 here with this new story. We've decided to co-write this story together. As you can tell it's an outsider fanfic. We've watched 'A Bronx Tale' 'Our deal by west coast' and plenty of more things to get our idea. In our story the year is 2011, yes we are aware that the outsiders happened around 19****th**** century but it is our story and this is what we choose to do.**

**We do not own any of the outside characters, but as for the oc characters and plot….it's all ours. So don't go posting our story somewhere else without our permission. If you are, contact Cms4ever or cleo4ever44 first.**

**Warning: There will be many racist events going on. We do not intend to offend anyone in this time, so I apologize ahead of time if that does happen.**

**Summary: Ponyboy Curtis falls for the new girl. One problem….she's black. Ponyboy thinks color shouldn't be an issue, but people think other wise. Lucy Keith isn't the perfect chick Ponyboy thought her to be. She has her secrets; the question is what is it? Lucy and Ponyboy will face many problems in there relationship before any fairytale ending. **

* * *

><p><strong>The color's Black<strong>

"_Lucy, come here, I have something to show you," Elijah said. I was sleeping over my best friend Angel's house for the weekend._

_Elijah was 15 and the older brother of Angel. At the time we were both twelve. He was babysitting us while their parents went grocery shopping. I followed Elijah into his room, placing my hands to rest on my hip._

"_What is it?" I asked._

_He closed the door behind me and locked it._

"_Do you want to play a game with me?" Elijah asked moving closer to me._

"_Yes, but can we wait for Angel?" I knew Angel was in the shower and I didn't want to play without her. We did everything together and I was not about to stop now._

"_No, it's a game for only two people." He said pushing me on his full king size bed. He got on top of me and started to kiss me._

_I squirmed and wiggled under him. My first kiss wasn't suppose to be like this, I thought._

"_Elijah please get off of me!" I cried._

_Elijah slapped me across my face, his hand left a warm stinging spot on my cheek._

"_Listen to me you little bitch! Shut up because no one can hear or help you," he yelled at me._

_I felt my cheek dampen from the drops of tears that decided to cascade down my face. Elijah unbuckled his pants and took off his boxers. He grabbed my hand and put it to his intestine; he guided my hand up and down, moaning quietly._

_After a while he made me stop and started to put his hands under my shirt to squeeze and fondle my chest._

"_Stop!" I screamed hoping someone will hear me._

_Elijah slapped me again and used his free hand to cover my mouth._

_Outside I could hear a friendly voice call out my name._

"_Lucy, Lucy! Where are you?" Angel called._

_Elijah quickly got off me and pulled up his pants._

"_If you say one single word, I kill you," he threatened me. He pulled me up and shoved me out the room._

_In the hallway I sat on the floor. I didn't like Elijah's 'game', I never felt any dirtier._

I jolted up in my bed, my head pounding. I looked down to see my shirt drenched with sweat. I haven't dreamed of what happened to me in years. When I was around twelve, I was molested by my best friend's older brother. The memories made cold shivers run up and down my spine.

Elijah took every chance he had to grope me, kiss me, and every time it was worst then the last. One of the reasons why I was happy to move here was to get away from him, and now I'm afraid maybe the same thing will happen here.

I never told anyone about what Elijah did, mostly because I thought it was my fault.

I took a quick shower and started to get ready for school. I wasn't in the mood to dress up so I choose my light blue pairs of skinny jeans, my favorite American eagle t-shirt and grey high top converses.

I shoved my long hair into a messy ponytail and went down stairs.

The smell of eggs and bacon greeted me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" My mother said cheerfully.

"Morning," I mumbled back.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Like a log," I lied. My mom handed me a plate of eggs.

"So what do you think of Austin's family? I think you and Austin would make such a cute couple." I tried not to heave onto the marble island.

"Mom, ew no, that's just nasty," I looked at the clock it was 7:20, "I got to go mom, I'm going to be late,"

"I'll take you," she walked out the kitchen and called Lucas and Camille.

Soon after the short car ride, I was in school or what I like to call my personal hell.

I walked in my English class, scanning the room for Ponyboy. I found him in back of the room.

"Hey Ponyboy," he turned around and smiled.

"Hey Lucy,"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. My family was invited to this dinner and my mom wanted me to be there."

"It's no problem, but you have to make it up to me," he said with a smile.

"I will," I said.

"Since I know you have the same lunch period, I was wondering if you would sit with me and my friends?" he asked.

I sighed in relief; yesterday I ate lunch in the back of the café, alone.

I was glad Ponyboy offered me a spot at his table, which meant I wouldn't have to sit alone again.

"I'd love to," I told him giving him my best smile.

Four periods later, I stood on line looking at my choices of lunch. Although I was starving, my apatite demolished as soon as I saw the lunch specialty. To be safe, I took a plate of nachos.

After I paid, I walked off the line to find Ponyboy, it felt as if someone was following me, but before I could turn around and look I felt a pair of large hands push me forward, making me land flat on the floor.

I got up and looked at my shirt now covered in cheese and beef. I turned to find my self face to face with Austin.

"Watch where you're going, you dumbass black bitch," he spat causing everyone to laugh.

I felt my eyes prickle with tears as I ran out the café.

I ripped off my shirt and through it on the floor leaving me in only my camisole.

"Lucy" Wait!" Ponyboy's voice yelled, his figure coming into view. "I'm sorry that Austin did that to you. Are you ok?" he said handing me his hoodie.

I slipped it on as I shook my head no.

"It's going to be ok," he said wrapping his arms around me. I sobbed violently into his chest as he tried to soothe me. For that moment there I felt safe in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody….it's cms4ever and cleo4ever44 here with this new story. We've decided to co-write this story together. As you can tell it's an outsider fanfic. We've watched 'A Bronx Tale' 'Our deal by west coast' and plenty of more things to get our idea. In our story the year is 2011, yes we are aware that the outsiders happened around 19****th**** century but it is our story and this is what we choose to do.**

**We do not own any of the outside characters, but as for the oc characters and plot….it's all ours. So don't go posting our story somewhere else without our permission. If you are, contact Cms4ever or cleo4ever44 first.**

**Warning: There will be many racist events going on. We do not intend to offend anyone in this time, so I apologize ahead of time if that does happen.**

**Summary: Ponyboy Curtis falls for the new girl. One problem….she's black. Ponyboy thinks color shouldn't be an issue, but people think other wise. Lucy Keith isn't the perfect chick Ponyboy thought her to be. She has her secrets; the question is what is it? Lucy and Ponyboy will face many problems in there relationship before any fairytale ending. **

* * *

><p><strong>The color's Black<strong>

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come over?" Ponyboy asked for the tenth time. We decided to get to know each other better over at my house for the English project.

"My mom won't mind," I assured him again.

We got to my house and Ponyboy stopped in his tracks, "You live here?" he asked in awe.

"Yes!" I told him while unlocking the door. I knew no one was home, that's why I choose this day for him to come over. I didn't want my siblings to bug me about him.

I flicked on the lights as we walked in.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked.

"Uh, sure," he said investigating my kitchen and living room.

Shaking my head at him I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two cherry cola's from the fridge.

"Here you go," I said handing him the can.

"Thanks,"

"So let's get started."

Two hours later we both had about 2 pages worth of information about each other. We sat on the couch going over our information until Ponyboy closed his notebook.

"Lucy you haven't mentioned one word about what Austin did, are you sure you're okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine," I lied; really inside thinking about it, I wanted to die.

"Are you sure?" He asked placing his hand on my knee. When he did that I felt like I was 12 years old again, over at my friend's house. I seemed to space out because I didn't notice Ponyboy calling my name.

"Lucy! Lucy! What happened?" Ponyboy asked frantically.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I said not looking up at him.

"But, you're crying," he said. I brought my hand up to my cheek and felt the water. He was right, I was crying.

"Lucy please tell me what's wrong?" Ponyboy pleaded with me, so I did.

"When I was twelve I was molested by my friend's older brother. I didn't tell anyone about it, it continued for a very long time…and now I'm here," I finished wiping the tears that fell from my eyes.

"Lucy, you shouldn't keep thing bundled up, you have to tell someone," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"I told you," I said looking up at him. He chuckled and wiped away a tear from my eye.

"I mean your parents."

"No, promise you won't say a word," I demanded pulling away from him.

"Lucy I can't-

"No promise me," I said seriously.

"Fine, I promise," he said, just as the front door opened and in walked in my mom.

"Oh, Lucy who's you friend?" She asked taking off her jacket.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis," Ponyboy said walking over to shake my mom's hand.

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asked him.

"No ma'am, I was just heading out," he said coming back to gather his things.

"Okay maybe next time," she said before walking into the kitchen. Just then Camille came down into the kitchen. When did she get here, was she here when I was spilling everything to Ponyboy.

"When you'd get here?" I asked her, she didn't look at me.

"Way before you did, Lucas stayed at school for soccer practice," she said pouring herself a glass of lemonade. She turned to mom and whispered something to her, then shot me a look before running up the stairs.

"I'll see you at school?" Ponyboy said.

"Yeah, you will," I said walking him out the door.

"Bye Lucy," he said pulling me in for a hug.

"Bye," I mumbled back pulling away.

I closed the door once he was down the pathway.

"Lucy, get in here!" my mom's voice rang out through the house. Confused I walked into the kitchen.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"What?" I asked, I had no clue what she was going on about.

"Did Elijah…..hurt you back home?" she asked her voice cracking at the end.

"Yes," I quietly whispered looking down.

"Oh, sweetie," she cried pulling me into her arms.

"Why didn't you tell me," she asked pushing my hair out my face.

"I didn't want to say anything, because I thought it was my fault," I admitted.

"Babe, these things aren't your fault," she said leading me to the couch.

We spent what seemed like forever talking about it. Lucas came home from soccer all sweaty and gross.

About an hour later Dad came home too.

"We'll talk more about this at dinner," mom told me getting up from the couch.

I ran up to my room and into the bathroom. Turning on the cold water I splashed my face with it.

I grabbed a face towel and dried my face while walking back into my room.

I sat on my bed and pulled out my journal from under my pillow. Opening up to a clean page I wrote a new entry. There was a knock at my door,

"Come in," I said quietly.

"Mom says to come down for dinner," Lucas said from my door way. I put my journal away and followed him downstairs. Today mom prepared white rice, veggies, chicken cutlets, and garlic bread.

I sat across from Lucas next to Camille.

It was very quiet at the table as we ate.

"I scored the first goal today at practice," Lucas stated.

"Awesome, when's the first game?" dad asked very proud of his son.

"Next Saturday," Lucas said.

"Great, I'll make sure I don't have to go to work that day," dad said sipping on his wine.

"How about you girls, anything interesting?" dad asked Camille and I.

"I'm thinking about trying out for the kick line team," Camille said placing a spoonful of rice in her mouth.

"That's fantastic, cam," Dad commented.

"And you?" he asked me.

"Nothing special is happening yet," I said stabbing the veggies on my plate.

Once everyone was done eating, mom brought out dessert. It was apple pie topped with cream, it was good but I was too anxious to leave the table.

"Kids go up to your room, Lucy stay here," mom said clearing the table.

"Pumpkin, what's going on?" Dad asked leaning back in his chair.

"Well…I really don't know where to start, okay you remember that day when I was twelve, I spent the night over Angel's house and when I came back I didn't want to talk to anyone. Its because…..

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late chapter it was all coughcleo4ever44cough fault...hope you all enjoy and review.<strong>

**Cleo4ever44: I'm right here...and it's not my fault, i had a busy week. coughcms4evercoucgh caused the late chapter because, she didn't give me the papers when i had time to type it up.**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody….it's cms4ever and cleo4ever44 here with this new story. We've decided to co-write this story together. As you can tell it's an outsider fanfic. We've watched 'A Bronx Tale' 'Our deal by west coast' and plenty of more things to get our idea. In our story the year is 2011, yes we are aware that the outsiders happened around 19****th**** century but it is our story and this is what we choose to do.**

**We do not own any of the outside characters, but as for the oc characters and plot….it's all ours. So don't go posting our story somewhere else without our permission. If you are, contact Cms4ever or cleo4ever44 first.**

**Warning: There will be many racist events going on. We do not intend to offend anyone in this time, so I apologize ahead of time if that does happen.**

**Summary: Ponyboy Curtis falls for the new girl. One problem….she's black. Ponyboy thinks color shouldn't be an issue, but people think other wise. Lucy Keith isn't the perfect chick Ponyboy thought her to be. She has her secrets; the question is what is it? Lucy and Ponyboy will face many problems in there relationship before any fairytale ending. **

* * *

><p><strong>The color's Black<strong>

"Lucy are you ready to go?" my mom asked. I put one final shirt in my suitcase and zipped it up.

"Yes," I called, hoping my voice would travel down the stairs. I picked up my suitcase, and walked down the stairs to where the rest of my family awaited me. Lucas and Camille ran up to me bringing me in for a hug.

"We'll miss you," they said in sync. Dad pulled me away from them and into one of his signature bear hugs.

"I love you and I'm proud of you for going on with this," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back. My mom opened the door,

"C'mon we don't want to be late." She said zipping up her jacket. I carried my bag out the door, and got into the cab that sat in the front. I sat by the window and watched as my mom said her last goodbye's to dad, Lucas and Camille. With one last wave she walked down the pathway and into the cab.

"The airport please," mom said pulling out her blackberry.

My mom and I were on our way to New York, so I could testify against Elijah. I didn't want to go with it, because I didn't want to relay all the memory, but I didn't want to disappoint my parents. Besides Elijah had it coming to him since the first time he ever laid his dirty hands on me.

Confessing to my parents a month ago changed everything in our household. Too many nights I've heard mom crying or my parents arguing over whose fault it was for leaving me unsupervised with Angel's older brother.

My mother made me attend therapy classes, and many doctors. She said it was for my own good, and to check my mental state. These past months, my news brought us together but also tore us apart.

I hate my self for not saying anything sooner, but mostly Elijah for taking my innocence and piece of mind.

After being on a plane for many hours I was happy to be in New York again.

"Lucy, over here!" I heard an excited voice call. I scanned the corridor for Angel. I spotted her near a group of sitting chairs. I ran over to her and launched onto her in a hug. Angel was an all American girl; she was 5'6 just one inch taller then me. She had beautiful blue eyes, long blonde hair that cascaded down her back, and pouty lips.

Angel pulled away and stared at me.

"You've changed since I last saw you," she said squinting her eyes, looking me up and down.

I scoffed at her, "It's only been three months," I exclaimed.

"Are there any cute guys in Tulsa?" she asked nudging me with her elbow. Angel was still the same, a man whore. She never really had a boyfriend but she was always obsessing over one each week.

'Ponyboy' I thought to my self with a smirk.

"Well yeah-"

"Are you girls ready?" Mrs. Jones, Angel's mom asked. Mrs. Jones looked like an older version of Angel except for their eyes, Mrs. Jones had green eyes.

"I'll get you to tell me later," Angel whispered as we walked to her mom's car. It was 2:45 pm, so we were going to the Red Door spa in Manhattan. Hours later, we had our nails, facial, and hair done. We even got massages to ease our stress, that part was very relaxing. After a long ride to Brentwood New York we arrived in front of Angel's home.

Angel and I ran into the house and up into her room. I was not scared to come into her house because I knew Elijah wasn't there. He was in jail waiting for the trial tomorrow.

I looked around her room for any changes and found none.

They were they same lilac walls with sky blue polka dots. Angel turned on the TV searching for something to entertain us.

She stopped on some music channel; I didn't mind it because 'someone like you' by Adele was playing. I really liked that song it had many emotions.

"Who is he?" Angel randomly asked. I knew who she was talking about, but I wanted to play dumb.

"Who?" I asked stupidly.

"The guy back in Tulsa," she pushed.

"Oh…that who, well his name is Ponyboy and he's really sweet and cute." I said with a dreamy look.

Angel looked at me like I had to heads and started laughing.

"Ponyboy, Really?" she laughed her face turning red. I hit her arm, "It's not funny, his dad was a very original person, and I like his name, it's unique." I said turning all serious.

"Okay, I'll stop….so are you official, did you guys go on a date yet?" she questioned. I thought of the first time I met him and how we had went out to the café for lunch. That doesn't count as a date.

"Um…no," I admitted sheepishly.

"Bummer, maybe you should ask him out?" Angel said straight forward.

My mom and Mrs. Jones poked their heads in.

"You girls should hit the hay sacks, we've got an early morning," Mrs. Jones said. Angel and I changed into our sleep wear and said goodnight to each other.

"Lucy, why didn't you ever tell me what Elijah was doing to you?" Angel whispered. My eyes adjusted to the darkness making out her figure.

"I was scared; I knew you were close to your brother I didn't want to say anything,"

"Now, you know why I was so close to him," she said with disgust.

"I'm scared to testify tomorrow," she said after some silence.

"Me too," I whispered before sleep over took me.

The next morning I was dressed in a pair of slacks and a button down shirt going into the courthouse. My mom felt my nervousness and squeezed my hand. In the courtroom we sat in the front pew, watching as the lawyers gave their opening sentences.

Soon I was called up to the stand; I was sworn in then asked to take a seat.

"Ms. Keith, has the defendant ever touch you inappropriately?"

"Yes,"

"Can you be more specific?"

"He would grope me, rub my inner thighs, kiss me, and make me preform sexual acts with him," I said my voice cracking slightly.

"You didn't like it?" I shook my head 'no'.

"Did he say what he was doing," the red head lady asked.

"Yes, he said it was a game and he chose me because I'm special," I said my eyes watering.

I was asked a few more questions; finally I was let off the stand. I ran over to my mom and buried my face into her chest.

"You did well," she said kissing the top of my head.

As Angel testified, Mrs. Jones sobbed quietly to her self. The lawyers gave their ending sentences, and then we waited for the jury to deliberate. The jury came back half an hour later with a verdict.

"In the case of Elijah Jones have you found a verdict?" the judge asked.

"Yes we have your honor," a man responded.

"We find the defendant Guilty in the first degree of sexually and physical abuse."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody….it's cms4ever and cleo4ever44 here with this new story. We've decided to co-write this story together. As you can tell it's an outsider fanfic. We've watched 'A Bronx Tale' 'Our deal by west coast' and plenty of more things to get our idea. In our story the year is 2011, yes we are aware that the outsiders happened around 19****th**** century but it is our story and this is what we choose to do.**

**We do not own any of the outside characters, but as for the oc characters and plot….it's all ours. So don't go posting our story somewhere else without our permission. If you are, contact Cms4ever or cleo4ever44 first.**

**Warning: There will be many racist events going on. We do not intend to offend anyone in this time, so I apologize ahead of time if that does happen.**

**Summary: Ponyboy Curtis falls for the new girl. One problem….she's black. Ponyboy thinks color shouldn't be an issue, but people think other wise. Lucy Keith isn't the perfect chick Ponyboy thought her to be. She has her secrets; the question is what is it? Lucy and Ponyboy will face many problems in there relationship before any fairytale ending. **

* * *

><p><strong>The color's Black<strong>

After the trial we went back to Angel's house. We spent two more days with the Jones. It was very sad when we had to leave. Angel and I said our goodbyes and I boarded the plane with my mom. We landed in Tulsa around 7:45 p.m. We waited by the passenger pick up for my dad. Dad's black porch pulled up in front of us.

"Good to have you back," he said giving my mom and me both a hug and a kiss on the lip for my mom.

He knew what the verdict was seeing as we called him after the trial, so I'm pretty sure he told my siblings.

When we got home Lucas and Camille tackled me to the ground.

"Was it scary?" Camille asked grabbing onto my hands.

"A little but mom was there to ease my nerve," I reassured her.

"Lucy, next time someone does something to you, be sure to tell me, and I'll roughen them up for," Lucas said making two fists and flexing his scrawny little arms.

Laughing at him we all went to the dining room talking, while we enjoyed some red velvet cake dad had gotten from mom's bakery.

I went up the stairs to get ready for bed around 9:34pm.

I brushed my wet hair as I made my way over to my bed. I pulled out my cell phone and noticed I had one new text message. Flicking the screen open I read the message aloud.

"Are you back from New York, call me?" I dialed Ponyboy's number and pressed the call button.

"Hello?" a groggy male voice answered.

"May I please speak with Ponyboy?" I asked unsure of who I was talking to.

"Who is this?" the male asked clearly annoyed at what time I had called.

"I'm Lucy Keith."

There was shuffling in the background. I waited patiently for someone to speak again.

"Lucy?" I heard a familiar voice ask into the phone.

"Hey, Ponyboy,"

"Hey how did everything go?" he asked.

"Pretty well, they found Elijah guilty for everything," I told him happily.

"Wow," was his response.

We spent the next two hours babbling it up on the phone.

"Lucy…..do you want to go to the movies and maybe a dinner with me?" Ponyboy asked nervously.

"Like a date?" I asked excitedly.

"If you want,"

"I do,"

"Then it's a date, I'll text you the time tomorrow," he said.

"Sure, goodnight Ponyboy," I whispered.

"Night Lucy," he whispered back before I hung up the phone.

**The Next Day**

_I'll pick you up at 6:30pm- Ponyboy,_ I read from my phone. Rapidly I ran up to my room and raided it. I went through my closets, wardrobes, and dressers. I only had two hours to get ready. I finally came up with the perfect outfit which was a baby blue tube top, black skinny jean, blue Uggs, and a black blazer.

Applying lip gloss and ruffling my thick locks of hair, I decided I looked okay. As I walked down the stairs the bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I screamed running for the door. "Hi," I said breathlessly.

"You look stunning," Ponyboy said looking me from top to bottom.

"You don't look bad yourself," He had on a black shirt with a leather jacket over it, dark jeans and matching black shoes.

"I got you some flowers," he told me handing over the bouquet of daisies.

"How did you know daisies were my favorite?" I asked suspiciously.

"A little bird told me," he said with a smirk.

"Mom, I'm heading out now," I called out to her.

"Okay sweet pea, be careful," she told me from the kitchen.

We weren't old enough to drive or have a car yet, so we had to take a taxi. I sure didn't want my mom or dad driving me, and I'm guessing Ponyboy didn't want his brother driving us either.

It's probably because they would embarrass us in some way. We got out the taxi and walked to the cinema.

"What do you want to watch?" Ponyboy asked.

"Surprise me," I said with a smile. He ended up picking out Columbiana; it was a nice action movie. After the movie we walked over to a restaurant that was only two blocks away. People stopped to watch us as we walked side by side. Finding it awkward I kept my head down as we walked. Ponyboy seemed to not notice all the stares we were getting.

"A table for two please," Ponyboy requested once we entered the restaurant. We were seated in the back near the windows where we could see out into the streets.

It was private and I liked that. The waiter came over and took our orders; Ponyboy ordered the steak, while I ordered lamb.

"Were you happy to be back in New York?" Ponyboy asked once our food came.

"I guess, I mean I was happy to see my friend again if that's what you mean," I said placing a fork of lamb in my mouth.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" he asked innocently.

"No," I answered to quickly. His eyes seemed to light up when I said this.

"Why?" I asked raising my brows at him.

"Nothing," he said looking down.

"Have you have girlfriends?" I asked turning the tables on him.

"Um…y-no," he stuttered out, his cheeks turning a rosy pink color. Lucky for me when I blushed, you could barely notice, due to the darkness of my skin tone.

He probably did have girlfriends; I mean who wouldn't want to go out with him. He was so cute, sweet, and kind, and did I mention cute?

We finished eating and asked each other even more questions.

"Lucy?" Ponyboy whispered as we walked down the block of my house.

"Yes?" I asked looking up at him.

"Do…y-you….. Want to be my g-girlfriend?" he asked nervously. He seemed to stop breathing while he waited for my answer.

I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from jumping for joy.

"Yes," I whispered quietly, he stopped walking.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

He let out a hearty laugh and enveloped me into a hug. We walked hand in hand to my door. I stopped to turn to him.

"Goodbye, I had a great time," I said pushing my hair behind my ear.

"So did I," he said looking deep into my eyes. His greenish blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the cold night. Uncontrollably we both leaned in and my soft lips met his. It was a sweet romantic unforced kiss. Ponyboy snaked his arms around my torso, and I wrapped mine around his neck.

It was almost like in the movies where fireworks would go off in the background, and the girl's leg would just pop back. That's when you know there was sparks.

We pulled apart after what felt like forever.

"That. Was-"

"Amazing," Ponyboy finished my sentence. The porch lights turned on, I bet it was my father spying.

"Well…goodnight Ponyboy," I said opening the front the door.

"Night Lucy," he said before turning and walking down the pathway.

I had the best date ever, everything went perfectly, I thought as I climbed into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Bumblebee and xxDakotah'sLovexx for the two reviews. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and review to tell us what you think.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody….it's cms4ever and cleo4ever44 here with this new story. We've decided to co-write this story together. As you can tell it's an outsider fanfic. We've watched 'A Bronx Tale' 'Our deal by west coast' and plenty of more things to get our idea. In our story the year is 2011, yes we are aware that the outsiders happened around 19****th**** century but it is our story and this is what we choose to do.**

**We do not own any of the outside characters, but as for the oc characters and plot….it's all ours. So don't go posting our story somewhere else without our permission. If you are, contact Cms4ever or cleo4ever44 first.**

**Warning: There will be many racist events going on. We do not intend to offend anyone in this time, so I apologize ahead of time if that does happen.**

**Summary: Ponyboy Curtis falls for the new girl. One problem….she's black. Ponyboy thinks color shouldn't be an issue, but people think other wise. Lucy Keith isn't the perfect chick Ponyboy thought her to be. She has her secrets; the question is what is it? Lucy and Ponyboy will face many problems in there relationship before any fairytale ending. **

* * *

><p><strong>The color's Black<strong>

"Hey Lucy" I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes, blinding me.

"Who is it?" I asked even though I knew who was behind me.

"Guess," a male voice said.

"Justin Bieber?"

"No!"

"Taylor Launter?"

"C'mon Lucy it's me," the voice said.

"Oh! It's my boyfriend Ponyboy!" I said laughing. I turned around to see Ponyboy in a black V-neck, black jeans, and black sneakers. He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"How was your day?" he asked.

Closing my locker I replied "Good, I'm just glad it's over and it's Friday, You?"

"It was alright, a bunch of us are going to the roller skating ring down town, so do you want to come?"

"Yeah, I'd love to, can I bring Alicia?"

"Sure, the more the merrier."

"So what time should I be there?"

"Around seven, what are you going to do after?" Ponyboy asked.

"I guess I'll sleepover Alicia's," I said with a shrug.

"What do you do at a sleepover, have pillow fights? Watch the twilight movies over and over?" he teased.

"Ha-ha-ha that's what you think Ponyboy!" I giggled.

"I have to go, I'll see you later okay?"

"OK," I said kissing him again.

Later on that night, I met up with Alicia in front of the ring. "Hey, were you waiting long?" I asked her.

"No, but I can't wait to go in," she said excitedly. Alicia was my new best friend; I met her after I got back from New York. Since then we've been inseparable. Alicia was petite; she stood about 5'2 and was curvy.

She had brown hair and green gray eyes. We walked in together looking around for the boys.

We spotted them at a table a couple of feet's away. We greeted them as we put our stuff down.

I watched Alicia give Devein a hug, it was obvious they liked each other, but neither of them would admit it.

Devein is sixteen, average height, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and vivid blue eyes.

Ponyboy got up and hug me as well.

"Do you want to go get your skates?"

I nodded my head yes, he led me to the booth. "Can I have a size six?" I requested.

The bald man handed me a pair of old white leather skates.

After I laced them up, Ponyboy and I stepped onto the ring. We held hands as we slowly glided in a circle.

I was a terrible skater, while Ponyboy was naturally talented.

"I need to use the bathroom, will you be okay alone?"

I searched for Alicia and found her a couple of yards behind me.

"Yeah, I'll just wait for Alicia to catch up,"

I watched as he skated away before standing there idly waiting for Alicia, when i felt my feet give under me.

My bottom met the floor, causing a thunder of pain to shoot up my body. I looked up to see cherry staring down at me.

"Next time watch where you're going!" she growled.

I sighed to my self before getting back up. It wasn't a surprise, ever since Ponyboy and I were official Cherry's gone out of her way to make my life harder then it already is. I knew she had a crush on him, but she never told him or anything.

Alicia raced up to me, "Are you okay?" she asked inspecting my back side.

"I'm fine, I just need to go to the bathroom," I said before racing of to the restroom and moving to a sink to splash my face with water. I heard the door open, so I ran into one of the stall, getting up onto the toilet I brought my leg up to my chest.

"Did you see when I pushed her? Oh my gosh her face was priceless," I heard Cherry say. I peaked through the space to see her applying lip gloss to her already red lips.

"Yeah I did," I heard her want to be friend Marissa say. Marissa would agree with anything Cherry said, Cherry was the puppet master, and Marissa was the puppet. I bet if Cherry went and jumped of a bridge, Marissa would follow.

"Are you going to do anything else?" Marissa asked.

"Mark my word, by Christmas time, Ponyboy will be mine," Cherry said walking out the door. I waited for a few minutes before I left the bathroom and went to find Alicia.

"Lucy! Devein just asked me out" she said jumping for joy.

"That's great,"

I was haunted by Cherry's words.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody….it's cms4ever and cleo4ever44 here with this new story. We've decided to co-write this story together. As you can tell it's an outsider fanfic. We've watched 'A Bronx Tale' 'Our deal by west coast' and plenty of more things to get our idea. In our story the year is 2011, yes we are aware that the outsiders happened around 19****th**** century but it is our story and this is what we choose to do.**

**We do not own any of the outside characters, but as for the oc characters and plot….it's all ours. So don't go posting our story somewhere else without our permission. If you are, contact Cms4ever or cleo4ever44 first.**

**Warning: There will be many racist events going on. We do not intend to offend anyone in this time, so I apologize ahead of time if that does happen.**

**Summary: Ponyboy Curtis falls for the new girl. One problem….she's black. Ponyboy thinks color shouldn't be an issue, but people think other wise. Lucy Keith isn't the perfect chick Ponyboy thought her to be. She has her secrets; the question is what is it? Lucy and Ponyboy will face many problems in there relationship before any fairytale ending. **

* * *

><p><strong>The color's Black<strong>

I paced around nervously waiting for the bell to ring. Lucy was going to be here any moment; I was seconds away from having a nervous break down. It was Lucy's first time coming over to meet my brothers.

Sodapop put one arm around me, "Ponyboy stop stressing out,"

The door bell rang, "She's here," Sodapop whispered to me in a teasing voice. Slapping his hand away I raced to the door, throwing it open once I got to it.

Lucy gave me a shy smile and a small wave, she was wearing a white button down, and skinny jeans tucked into black boots, with a jacket.

"Hey come in," I said, Lucy entered and gave me her jacket.

She turned to me, "So can I have a tour?" she asked with a smile.

I nodded, grabbing her hand giving her the tour she desired, ending in the kitchen where my brothers stood. Darry introduced himself first, "I've heard a lot about you," he said.

"Hopefully good," Lucy said chuckling.

"Hey, I'm Sodapop!"

"Lucy," she said extending her hand. Sodapop ignored it and pulled her in for a hug.

"Are you guys ready to eat?" Darry asked, as he led us to the dining table. "Lucy I hope you like pasta,"

"Yeah, it's my favorite," Lucy said taking a seat next to me.

"Why did your family move to Tulsa?" Sodapop asked with a mouth full of pasta.

"My dad was offered a job here," Lucy said taking a sip of her water.

"What does he do?"

"He's a doctor."

"What does your mom do?"

"She owns a bakery."

"What-"

I cut Sodapop of, "C'mon let her breathe,"

Lucy placed a hand on my arm, "It's okay, he just wants to no more about me," she said.

"Where did you meet our Ponyboy?" Darry asked.

"In English for a project," she answered.

"What do you want to be when you're older?" he asked.

"Maybe a nurse or psychologists,"

"Pony, how far did you two get?" Sodapop asked with a smirk.

I almost choked on my food, "What!"

"C'mon Ponyboy don't play dumb, what base did you get to? You haven't been dating that long so maybe second base, am I right?" he said with a grin.

Darry shot Sodapop a look. If looks could kill, Soda would be six feet under with his body in a casket.

Sodapop placed his hands in his pocket fishing for something. He pulled out what seemed to be a Trojan condom resulting in a silent pause.

"Sodapop take your bony ass into the kitchen now!" Darry said getting up from the table.

"Don't worry, there's more where that came from, if you need them just ask," he said winking at us before heading into the kitchen.

I turned to a blushing Lucy, "I'm really sorry about him, he was dropped on his head as a child," she smiled.

"It's okay; I had an interesting time,"

Darry and Soda returned clearing the table, "Do you guys need help?" Lucy asked.

"No, we're fine," Darry said, gathering the plates. I led Lucy away to my bedroom and closed the door behind us. She sat on my bed looking around the room, "Penny for your thoughts," I said sitting next to her.

"Your room's exactly how I picture it," she said looking at me with those hazel orbs of hers.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Lucy said giving me a kiss. I kissed her back my tongue asking for permission to enter, she opened her mouth as I climbed on top of her. Lucy started to unbuttoned my shirt, I pushed her away, knowing there was something she couldn't see.

"What is it?" she asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, you didn't, it's just….I'm sorry," I fumbled buttoning my shirt back up. There was a knock at the door, "Yes?"

Darry entered, "Lucy, you're mom is here,"

"OK, bye Ponyboy,"

I watched as she left, I felt embarrassed and disgusted in myself and at the secret I was hiding.

* * *

><p>Ponyboy took the razor, pressed it against his hip and swiftly dragged it across. Ponyboy watched as the crimson red blood seeped out the wound and onto his thigh. Every since Johnny's and Dally' death Ponyboy felt nothing. Johnny was his best friend, they were always close. Ponyboy felt like there was a huge void now that Johnny was gone.<p>

Ponyboy fell into a depression, as time went on, he couldn't dig himself out. Only two things helped him cutting and Lucy. He was good at hiding his secret, but it's a matter of time before he was exposed.

He never did tell Lucy about his cutting, or his depression, he knew that she had her own demons to deal with and didn't want to stress her out.

Ponyboy began to clean up his mess. He rinsed off the razor that was caked with his dried blood.

He wiped the floor, and then wrapped clean gauze around his waist, covering the fresh wound.

Ponyboy walked to his room, and lay on the unmade bed.

He closed his eyes hoping he could take a nap, when his phone rang.

Ponyboy looked at the called Id and smiled, "Hey Lucy,"

"Hey! I was just thinking about you. I was wondering if I could come over."

"Yeah, I'm home alone," he breathed down into the phone.

"Cool, I'll be over in 15," she told him.

As he waited Ponyboy cleaned up his room, and fixed his hair.

The door bell rang; Ponyboy raced to the door and opened it. Lucy's long hair was tied back in a ponytail; she wore a yellow shirt that complemented her skin tone.

"Hey," Ponyboy said taking a breath. She kissed him, walked in and sat down on the couch.

Ponyboy sat down next to her, "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" he asked her.

Ponyboy stiffen when he move and pain shot through his body.

"Yeah, I'll get it, do you want a drink to?" she asked eyeing him. He was acting strange but she dismissed it.

Lucy returned with a can of Pepsi in each hand, "Here," she said handing one to him.

"Thanks," he whispered. The room was quiet, except for the slurping of their drinks and the hum of the television.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked, her voice filled with concern.

Yeah, he thought, I'm depressed, I cut, and I don't know how to stop. Instead he said, "Nope, I'm fine,"

"Good," she said with a smirk. She pushed him down on the couch and got on top of him.

She took her hair out of its holder. Lucy pressed her lips to his, letting her tongue invade his mouth.

Ponyboy broke away,

"Lucy,"

"Shh, I'm in charge," she said removing his shirt.

She kissed him from his neck down to his nave. That's when she saw the scars and the gauze.

"Ponyboy what happened to you?"

"I-um-i- was playing with a box cutter with the guys, and I got cut," Pony fibbed. He wasn't the best liar and didn't have the best poker face. Lucy saw right through his act.

* * *

><p>"Ponyboy what is really wrong? I thought we weren't keeping secrets from each other. You know you can trust me,"<p>

I broke down in tears and told her about everything from Johnny's and Dally's death, to me cutting and my depression.

"So are you going to break up with me now?" I asked.

"Why?" Lucy asked wiping a tear away. I noticed how she cried along with me as I told her my story.

"Because you wouldn't want to be stuck with a depressed loser like me," I told her.

"Ponyboy we're in this together. I'll be with you every step of the way," she told me, giving me a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Ponyboy and Lucy sat in the living room studying for an upcoming test. Ponyboy was having a hard time concentrating. He would look at his book and up again at Lucy. He watched as she bit on the end of her pencil. It was strange that he was starring but he couldn't help it. Lucy felt his gaze on her so she looked up from her book and smiled at him. He smiled back, then she looked back down at her book. She licked her lips to moisten them. For some reason Ponyboy felt a weird tingle in the pit of his stomache.

"You seem distracted". Lucy said closing her English book. "I'm just thinking!" he said. "About what?" Lucy asked moving closer to Ponyboy. "It's nothing" Ponyboy told her. Lucy didn't know if she should worry or let it go. She decided not to say anything else. Lucy got up off the couch and to the kitchen to get a drink. On the couch Ponyboy watched her get up. He watched how her hips swayed side to side in her floral skirt. This caused many thoughts to run through his head. They were inapropreate but he was a teenage boy. Without thinking he walked up to Lucy, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pushed her hair to the side and began to place butterfly kisses all over her neck.

"Wait! Ponyboy what are you-"

Ponyboy placed a finger to her mouth.

"Shhhh" he quietly told his girlfriend. She turned, so that she was facing him. Ponyboy cupped her face in his hands, crashing his lips to her's. The kiss was sweet but soon turned into something more, need. Ponyboy lead Lucy to his bedroom, all without breaking the kiss.

Ponyboy thanked god he was homealone. He wouldn't have want his brothers walking in, in a time like this. Once inside the room Ponyboy gently pushed Lucy onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Ponyboy trailed his hand down and into Lucy's skirt. She gasped when she felt his hand there. For some strange reason she didn't stop him. The excitement in Ponyboy's pants seemed to grow, once he felt how wet Lucy was. Slowly he began to rub her clit, making Lucy moan in pleasure. This continued untill Ponyboy felt Lucy convulsing against him. With a smile Ponyboy pulled his hand from under her skirt. He straddled Lucy and pulled off his shirt. His pants were next to follow, leaving him in only his boxers. He helped Lucy strip out of her clothes also. Ponyboy looked down at his clothesless body. He was still self concious about his scars, but Lucy didn't care, she traced them with her fingers and Ponyboy took a deep breath, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ponyboy asked. He didn't want Lucy to do something she didn't want to.

"I'm sure," Lucy said placing a hand on Ponyboy's cheek. She loved Ponyboy and would do anything for him. He was her world. Ponyboy wiggled out of his boxers, then pulled down Lucy's underwear down.

"Are you ready?" He asked searching Lucy's eyes for any sign that she wanted to stop. Lucy nodded her head yes, but kept her eyes closed, waiting for the pain she knew that was sure to come. Ponyboy positioned himself at Lucy's entrance, he kept his eyes on her as he entered her. Lucy whimpered, so Ponyboy stayed still to let her get comfortable with his size. Lucy felt the worst pain in her entire life, her vaginal area was stinging and it burned. A couple of tears fell from her eyes, but Ponyboy kissed them away, reasurring her it will be okay. Lucy bucked her hips upward, when the pain had turned into pleasure. Ponyboy took that as a signal to move, he set a slow place, entering in and out. The feeling in the pit of his core began to increase, it was better then sitting in his bedroom alone masturebating to some random magazine. Ponyboy pulled Lucy closer to him, as if they weren't close enough. Thrust after thrust caused the pleasure for both Ponyboy and Lucy to increase. The only sound in the room was their panting, moaning, and the creaking of the bed. Soon enough Lucy was at the peak of her climax. Lucy arched her back letting the pleasure take over her body, a few thrust later Ponyboy followed, he ejected all his seed into her. Ponyboy fell against Lucy then rolled over and pulled Lucy to rest on his chest. He pulled the covers over their nude, sweat covered bodies.

"I love you," Ponyboy told Lucy. Lucy smiled up at him.

"I love you too," she said kissing his lips one more time before sleep over took both of them.

**Lucy's (pov) 2 weeks later**

"He finally did it!" Alicia said happily. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"What?"

"Deven kissed me on our date last night."

Deven and Alicia were taking it slow, i knew this was a big step in their relationship. "Thats really great, i'm really happy for you," i told her. Then my mouth felt dry and i felt like i was going to vomit. I ran into one of the stall and watched as the contents of my breakfast seeped into the bowl. I wipped my mouth with the back of my hand. I stood up to find ALicia near the sinks.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine," i said cupping some water into my mouth and spiting it back out.

"This isn't the first time," Alicia stated.

"It's the third time this week," i admitted.

"Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know, i mean it could be possible, Ponyboy and i never used protection."

The bell rang letting us know we were now late for 3rd period.

"You should take a test, just to be sure," she said giving me a piece of gum.

"Thanks," i said taking the gum.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, i avoided Ponyboy at all cost. I went to a cvs store, scrolling down the asiles for a pregancy test. I finally found it in the family planning aisle. I took the cheapest one and went to the register. A lady with long black hair rang me up, when she saw what i was buying she gave me a mixed look, filled with disgust and saddness. I ignored the look, paid for my item and went home.

"I'm home!" i called opening the door. I looked around the house, in the kitchen i found a sticky note.

Lucy, i went down to the bakery to check up on somethings, Lucas is at soccer practice, and Camille is at a friend's house. I left some money on the counter if you want to buy something to eat, love mom.

Leaving the note on the table i went up the spiral staircase and into my room. My phone began to buzz, one new message, i clicked it. Lucy call me as soon as you get this- Ponyboy.

I turned off my phone, i walked over to my bathroom to take the stupid test. Waiting three minutes caused many questions to spiral in my head. What if i'm pregnant? Could i keep? Could i get an abortion? Would Ponyboy stay with me? Would my parents kick me out? How can i take care of a child? God, i wish i could go back in time. I looked at the test, the little pink plus sign starred back at me, taunting me, I'm pregnant!

**Ponyboy's (pov)**

"Ponyboy we got some pizza, you want some?" Soda called out.

"I'm not hungry," i yelled. I dialed Lucy's number, listening when it went straight to voicemail. I needed to hear her voice before i did this. She ignored me all day at school today, and she doesn't answer when i call her. I picked up a pen and paper and started to write.

I'm sorry but i can't do this anymore. I'm sorry for the pain i've caused. I hope one day you can forgive me. -Ponyboy.

I picked up the bottle of asprin and dumped the entire bottle of pills into my hand and swallowed them. It felt good, it felt like i was falling, i looked over to a picture of me and Lucy. That was the last thing i remembered before the darkness over took me.

**Lucy's (pov)**

After hours of sobbing, i decided i was going to Ponyboy's house. I raced over to Ponyboy's, i pounded on the door. Sodapop answered, "Hey Lucy!" he studied my face, looking at my red rimed eyes. "Are you okay?"

"No, is Ponyboy home?"

"Yeah, i think he's sleeping, he han't come out of his room." Sodapop said letting me in. I walked into Ponyboy's room to find him slumped over his bed. I tapped his shoulder,

"Ponyboy wake up, we need to talk," he didn't respond, "Ponyboy i'm serious, wake up!" I turned him over then i saw a bottle of pills and a piece of paper fell to the ground. I picked up the paper and read it.

"Sodapop call 911!" i yelled. Oh god, please don't do this to me!

* * *

><p><strong>We aren't sure if we should continue with this story. Not many people are reviewing to let us know how we are doing with the story. So untill we get atleast 3 reviews we aren't going to update!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Ponyboy Curtis is under evaluation. We wouldn't want him attempting to end his life again."

"C-can we see him?" Sodapop asked.

"Yes, but he's been asking for a Lucy?" The doctor said tapping his pen on the clip board.

"I'm Lucy, his girlfriend," Lucy said wiping her nose with the back of her sleeve.

"Follow me," the doctor said and the two walked down the hospital halls. They stopped in front of a closed door and then the doctor motioned for Lucy to enter. The room was extremely cold when Lucy walked in. There lying in the hospital bed was Ponyboy, he looked terrible. His lips were cracked and purple, his eyes were surrounded by dark circles, and his skin was a sickly grey color.

Lucy hurried over to him and grabbed his cold hands into her warm ones.

"Ponyboy," she whispered.

She placed a hand on her cheeks and his eyes fluttered open. "Lucy," he choked out.

Lucy hugged him, "I was so scared, I thought I had lost you," she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he told her, tears were now running down his face.

"Ponyboy do you love me?" Lucy suddenly said.

"Yes," he replied.

"No matter what?" she whispered.

"No matter what," he repeated.

"I have something to say, but don't get mad at me ok." Ponyboy shook his head, he understood her.

"I'm pregnant," Lucy said so fast it flew past his ears.

"What?" he asked not sure if his mind was playing tricks on him.

"I'm pregnant," Lucy repeated, slowly this time.

"When? How? Is it mine?" That one earned him a smack in the back of the head.

"Forget that, this is fantastic, are we keeping it? How far along are you?" he continued to ask questions, excitement filled his voice.

"Yeah I want to keep it," Lucy said placing a hand over her belly. Ponyboy looked up at her with a smile, and then he too placed a hand on her slightly enlarged belly,

"I'll be here for you, I won't go anywhere!" Ponyboy told her in a serious tone. Ponyboy thought to himself, he thought about how now he would have a huge responsibility. Taking care of a baby was hard work and he was up for the challenge.

"Can I see Darry and Sodapop now?" Ponyboy asked hoarsely. His emotions were starting to get the best of him. Lucy jumped up from the bed and kissed him on the cheek before heading out the door.

She entered the waiting room with a whole new demeanor.

"Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy wants to see you," she told them. Both males were up and out of their seats in a Griffey. They followed Lucy to the hospital room that held their baby brother. Lucy opened the door, stopping dead in her tracks; a gasp erupted from her mouth. Cherry pulled away from Ponyboy with a smirk. Ponyboy's eyes were wide, almost like a deer caught in the headlights. Tears leaked through Lucy's eyes.

"How could you!" she screamed, before running out the room.

"Lucy!" Ponyboy yelled, but he couldn't chase after her. He was attached to too many wires. Lucy reached her mother and clanged to her for dear life. She felt as if she was stabbed in the heart over and over again.

"What's wrong?" her mother questioned. Lucy shook her head back and forth furiously.

"Take me home!" she demanded, wiping away her tears.

"But Lucy-"

Lucy cut her mother off "Take me home, I want to go please!" she begged. Her mother not understanding looked to her husband. He shrugged his shoulders and told the twins to get their things and head to the car. Lucy left the hospital not even giving it a second glance.

The next day Lucy woke up with a bad taste in her mouth. Then she remembered she had spent the night throwing up. Lucy went down stairs to the kitchen when she was ready. She ate breakfast quietly not saying a word to anyone.

"Lucy, I don't know what happened but Ponyboy asked if you could see him" Mrs. Kieths said. Luy looked at her mom debating in her head on what she should do. She gave in, asking her mom to drop her off at the hospital.

Lucy slowly made her way to Ponyboy's room. She knocked on the entered.

Ponyboy had been crying, he really loved Lucy and didn't want to lose her. He looked up when he heard the knock on the door. "Lucy?" he asked. Lucy kept a good distance from him. She wa angry and at the moment she wasn't a fan of his. "Please let me explain" he pleaded.

"Gp ahead" she said coldly. Ponyboy flinched at her tone but he knew he deserved it. "We were talking and she just threw herself at me. I pushed her away, honestly, I tried, but then you walked in before I could explain." he told her. By now she was crying and ran to Ponyboy.

"I'm so, so,so sorry."he told her. Luy climbed into the bed with him, resting her head on his chest. That day Lucy spent the whole day with Ponyboy in the hospital.

**_A/N: So sorry for the late update! Someone coughcleo4ever44cough has been tooo lazy to type. Please review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, guy one more lap!" My gym teacher Mrs. Smith yelled. She was a tall, and had a tone athletic body. My lungs were on fire. I sat down on the bleachers to catch my breath. A blur of faces passed by, one stood out. Cherry's. I rolled my eyes is repulsion. She's been spreading rumors about her kiss with Ponyboy and our "break up". Alicia sat down next to me panting. "What's wrong? Usually you're racing me on the last lap." "It's nothing I'm coming down with something" I lied.

"Hit the showers. Have a nice weekend!" Mrs. Smith said. "Lucy can I talk to you for a minute?" Alicia and I went our separate ways. I followed Mrs. Smith to her office. "Close the door after you." I did as she commanded and sat down. "Do you want a Jolly Rancher?" she said handing me a bowl. I fished out a cherry flavored Jolly Rancher popping it into my mouth. "So how are you doing I know that Ponyboy is in the hospital. I'm sorry to hear that." The whole school knew about Pony's failed suicide attempt. News spread like wildlife in a savanna. "I'm fine. I'm glad that Ponyboy is ok and getting the help he needs." "Good. I noticed over the past couple weeks you haven't been running as much. You were one of my best students. I wanted you to join track this year. You would be a great addition to the team" Mrs. Smith said. "I would love to be on the team but I have to be there for Ponyboy. I'm sorry" I said. Another reason I couldn't join was because of my growing baby bump. "It's okay but if you ever change our mind you know where to find me."

In the locker room I stripped off my clothes. As I did I felt like there was someone watching me, even though I was the only one in the room. I stepped into the shower and turned the hot shower on.

(Cherry's POV)

I waited 'till Lucy was in the shower. I walked to her open locker. God she couldn't have made it any easier. I took her iphone and jewelry. I placed a small envelope inside her locker and left. In the gym Mrs. Smith came towards me with keys in hand. "Hey Cherry. Is Lucy inside there? "No she just left" I said "Really she changed so quickly." "Yeah she was in a rush."I fibbed. "Ok" she said locking the door. "Bye" I said leaving. My job here was done. Why did I do this? I wanted Ponyboy and that kiss wasn't going to cut it. If I were to have Ponyboy, Lucy that slut had to be out of the picture. Ever since she came her Pony my** Pony** has been wrapped around her little finger. She has everything: clothes to kill her, cars, money, guys drool over her and to make it worst she was stunning. Now it's my turn.

(Lucy's POV)

I got out of the shower , wrapping a towel around me. I slipped on my pair of True Religion jeans and Kensie shirt. I collected my books, when I was just about to close my locker I remembered my phone. I couldn't find it. "Where the fuck is it?" I thought. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small envelope. I ripped it open. "Good luck love Cherry " Good luck for what? That bitch stole my phone. I ran to open the door. It was jammed. "Help me! I'm stuck in here" I yelled. But it was no use. I was trapped in here for the whole weekend with no way to get out.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey this is Lucy. Sorry i couldn't answer your call, please leave your number and I'll be sure to get back to you," I hung up, why isn't she answering her? I thought.

"Lucas she didn't answer" I told my twin.

"Maybe she forgot to pick us up," he suggested.

"No," I said shaking my head. "She told me she would be here by 3:30,"

"I guess we should walk to the bakery," Lucas said stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Are you kidding me!" I exclaimed.

"It's half a mile from the school," Lucas simply said. We began our walk to my mom's bakery. I kept complaining every step of the way. Who wants to walk half a mile?

"Would you shut up!" Lucas shouted stopping in the middle of the side walk. "We're nearly there, stop complaining."

Me being stubborn as always walked away. I didn't like being yelled at.

"Have you noticed how strange Lucy's been acting?" Lucas asked walking faster to catch up to me.

"Yeah, she's constantly wearing sweats, and she's **FAT**,"

"She's really distant now," Lucas whispered. He would never admit that he admired his older sister. He was a softie when it comes to Lucy.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, she doesn't even hang with me as often. She's always with Ponyboy or Alicia." I said hurtfully. I loved my sister, i would hate if we drifted apart.

"Do you think she's pregnant?" Lucas asked out of the blue.

My eyes widen in shock, "Why would you think that?" I exclaimed.

"Camielle think about it, she's gaining weight, cranky, emotional, heck she even throws up when she thinks we can't hear her every morning." Lucas explained.

Pear street came into view, I sighed in relief, "We're almost there," I said changing the conversation. Would Lucy get Pregnant and not tell me?

Lucas nodded in agreement, "Do you think Lucy is at the bakery?" Lucas asked.

"I guess or she can be home,"

We walked up the block, and finally the 'Kieth's Bakery' sign came into view.

"We're here!" I said happily.

"I'll race you, who ever loses pays the winner ten bucks," Lucas said getting into his running pose.

"Deal," I said as i sped away, getting a head start. Lucas picked up his speed and zoomed pass me.

Lucas stopped at the door, and raised his arms in victory. "I won, ten bucks please," he said with a grin, holding his hand out for the money.

With a glare i slammed ten bucks into his hand. Putting the money away he opened the door, "Losers first," he said with a chuckle. Rolling my eyes at his idiotic behavior I walked into the bakery.

Inside was packed with people, not one table was empty. My mother was standing behind the counter handing a man his change. I walked up to her "Hey ma,"

"Hey hun," she said scanning the room. "Where's your sister?"

"She didn't pick us up so we thought she came here or went home," I told her picking a cupcake from one of the displays. My mom shook her head,

"No, she didn't come here, she wasn't home either, I was there about half an hour ago, Lucas baby, can you go to table 7 and get their orders." Mom said handing him a notepad.

"Cammy, call her again," my mom requested. I did as I was told and dialed my sister's number again, it went to voicemail again.

"She's not picking up," I said handing my mom the phone. I sat down and took a bite out of my cupcake. "I'm going to call Alicia's house." mom informed me.

"Hello, hey Kelly, is Lucy with Alicia? No? Can i speak with Alicia? Hey Alicia, have you talked to Lucy? Where's the last place you saw here? At school? ugh...ok thanks sweetie," I listened in on mom's phone conversation.

"So where is she?" I asked hopping off the stool.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling," she said worry tracing her voice. "Let's go to the station," she said. She told the hired assisant that she'll be back.

At the station, a detective help us fill out an amber alert.

"What does Lucy look like?" Detective Johnson asked.

"She's light skinned, has hazel eyes, and dark hair," mom said.

"Where was she last seen?"

"At school,"

"Do you have a picture of your daughter?"

My mom nodded her head yes, and took out a picture from her wallet.

"Thank you, I want you and your family to wait here. If we find anything, we'll call you back in."

We all sat in the waiting room, minus dad, he wasn't here at the moment. I slipped my hand into Lucas's and squeezed it for reasurance.

"She'll be okay," I whispered.

"What if she isn't?" Lucas asked.

"C'mon don't think like that, for all we know she'll walk right in here,".

My dad soon walked in, still in his scrubs i might add, his eyes were wide, red, and puffy. Most likely from crying. He sat down next to my mom and grabbed her hand.

"How are you guys holding up?" he asked.

"Good," both me and Lucas replied at the same time. Don't mind us, it's a twin thing.

On the television in the room a picture of Lucy came up,

"Breaking news, an amber alert has been sent out to find a young sophmore student Lucy kieth. If you have seen this young lady please call the tipline at 1-800 crime stoppers,"

An officer ran into the room out of breath. "We've found your daughter trapped in her high school locker room. They're taking her to Mrecy hospital as we speak." he said. Everyone sighed in relief.

I was happy to know that my sister was okay.

The car ride to Mercy was quiet, we were all lost in out own thoughts.

A man came up to us once we got out the car, "Are you Lucy's family?"

My parents nodded, "Well's she's in stable condition, alittle dehydrated, we've also found her abdomen swollen, so we've checked that out. Are you aware that your daughter is 4 months pregnant?"


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy's POV

My eyes fluttered open as they adjusted to the brightness of the lights.

I heard two people talking in the corner of the room.

"How did we let this happen?" Mom asked

"I don't know …We told her hundreds of times to wait for the right guy," Dad said.

"She's only fifteen! She can't take care of a baby now!" Mom said.

"I didn't see the signs. I never heard her complain of headaches, being dizzy, or throwing up" Dad said.

"That's because you're never home"

"I'm sorry I'm operating on a guy that lost his arm or a kid that has a cleft palate! "Dad said angrily.

"Since we moved here…" Mom trailed. "What?"

"We moved here so the kids could live away from the city, have fun get out of trouble, but that backfired. Lucy tells us what Elijah did to her. Her boyfriend tries to commit suicide, now she's knocked up! What the fuck will happen next?" She screamed.

"What do want to do?"

"I want to move back to Brentwood."

"We can't just pick up and leave. I have a job here and so do you if you, have you forgotten that?"

"What about Lucas and Camielle? We can't keep moving them around." Dad said. My mother sighed.

"We could send her to live with my sister and her husband." She suggested.

"With Alex and John?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll go make a few calls."

That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep again.

I woke up a couple of hours later. The whole family surrounded me.

"Afternoon, sweetheart. How do you feel?" dad asked. His voice filled with compassion, not angry like earlier. "I'm fine" I said "Good" mom piped up. "An officer i is here to ask you some questions, is that ok?" "Yeah send them in" I said.

She nodded. "We'll be down the hall if you need anything" They all walked out then a white male in a tight blue shirt walked in.

"Hey Lucy, I'm Officer Johnson. How do you feel?" he asked. "Ok" "Do you know who locked you in the locker room? When we found you, you had a note in your hand. It said Good luck , Love Cherry. Who is Cherry and why would she want to hurt you?"

"Cherry hated me the day I started hanging out with Ponyboy. She confronted me about him plenty of times. She tried so hard to get him back no matter who she hurt. She kissed him while he was laying on a hospital bed. She spread rumors that Ponyboy and I broke up." I said.

"We noticed that you didn't have your phone with you. Do you think Cherry took it?"

"Yeah, she also took some of my jewelry too" Out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar red head come in. "She's here."

"What?" Officer Johnson said confused. "Turn around!" I said. He turned. "Who are you?"

"I'm Cherry. I'm here to turn myself in and return Lucy's stuff." Cherry said. She walked up to me, gently placing it on my lap. "Luc, I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I hope one day you can forgive me."

"Forgive you? Bitch you locked me in a locker so that I could die. Now you want forgiveness. Forget it!" I said, my blood pressure rise.

The officer got up behind Cherry. "Cherry, you are under arrest for theft, criminal neglect, harassment, and kidnapping." He cuffed her. As he took her . I was glad that I would never see Cherry again.

After Cherry was escorted away, I took a quick shower and changed into a Juicy Couture track suit. Mom and the rest of the family left but would try to come back later. A nurse with short hair came to check on me. "Hey I wanted to know if you needed anything" I haven't since Ponyboy since I came here so I decided to see him. "Yes, I wanted to go to the psych ward. I have a friend there" I explained.

A few minutes I was in the psych ward. It was painted a bright green color. In Ponyboy's room Pony was talking to Twobit and Sodapop. He turned and smiled. "Hey Lucy." He said. For a moment we all sat there staring at each other. Ponyboy coughed. "Well Twobit, let's go. It seems like we're not welcomed here." Sodapop said. "Ponyboy I'll see you tomorrow." Twobit and Sodapop left.

"How are you? I heard what happen on the news. Do your parents know?" Ponyboy said squeezing me. "If you keep squeezing me I won't be able to answer" I said

"Sorry" He said letting me go. "Yes, I'm fine and yes, my parents know I'm pregnant, that's what I came here to talk to you about."

"Wait" he interrupted. "I have something to tell you too." He seemed like a 3rd grader who got a sticker on test proudly showing it to his mother.

"What?" I asked. "The doctors said I can go home. They said that I've been responding to therapy. I'm going home tomorrow!" he said. "Babe! I'm so happy for you!" I kissed him.

"So what do you have to tell me?" "My parents are furious that I'm preggo. They think I've gotten worse since I came here. They're moving me back to Brentwood so I can live with my aunt."

Ponyboy took a moment to let it sink in. "I can't let you leave, not now. We have to do something." I shook my head in confusion. "Like what?"

"We have to run away."

**A/N: Cms4ever and Cleo4ever44: We hoped you liked the cliffhanger! There are only 5 move chapters till the end. Also click the review button because it likes to be pressed! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

(2 Weeks Later)

"So is everything ready?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah I'm all set" I said.

"Money?" "Check"

"Clothes?" "Obliviously "

"You don't need to get fresh with me!" Ponyboy said. "Sorry" I said rolling my eyes. I was happy me couldn't see me do it over the phone. "Do you know the plan?" I asked.

"For the millionth time yes! Your parents drop you off at the terminal. You're going to exchange the ticket and buy mine. I'll come and we'll…. So where are we going?"

I smiled. "It's a surprise. What I can tell you is that it is very far away from Tulsa."

"Okay. Did you get the fake ids?" "Ponyboy don't worry, everything is under control. Trust me." I looked at the clock it was 10:05. "Ponyboy I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow school."

"Bye. I love you." He said. "Love you too g'night." I hung up the phone, shut off the lights and went to bed.

The next morning I stood in front of my closet unsure of what to wear. Now I was four months along in the pregnancy and nothing fit. I decided to wear A PINK sweatshirt, matching sweatpants and black UGGs.

In the kitchen everyone was eating breakfast. "Luc, I made your favorite: maple sugar oatmeal!" Mom said. "Thanks" I said taking some. I sat down at the table and began eating. "Is your stuff packed?" "Yup" I said.

"I know you aren't happy that you're moving back to Brentwood with Alex and John, but we want the best for you" Dad said. "I know" "Well, we should get going you still have to go to school" Mom said.

I put my dirty dish in the dishwasher, got my bag and followed the rest of them family to the car.

In the car I thought about Aunt Alex and Uncle John. They were total conservatives. They believed in total control for their daughter. She was always monitored. She rarely left home alone. She had no privacy. She had no friends and was homeschooled. Alex and John go to church every Sunday and read from the Bible daily. They only listen to gospel music. They work from home so they could be with Katy 24/7. To say I wasn't happy to move back to Brentwood with them was an understatement.

At school, Alicia was waiting for me on the front steps. "Hey!" she said happily. "Hey!" I said giving her a hug. "I'm sad today is your last day. I really want you to stay. She said.

"Me too. Promise me no matter what you will call text or skype me every day. Okay?"

"Of course! I'm going to miss you. You're my sidekick. I'm Batman your Robin"

"WHOA! I'm Batman and you're Robin get it straight! Cheer up we still have today" We walked into the school together.

The day went by quickly; before I knew it school was over. I was getting my belongings from my locker.

"Hey" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around to find Ponyboy. "Are you ok?" "Yes" I said before it hit me."Please don't tell me you're backing out. Please don't." "Are you crazy I'm not backing out. What time do you want me to meet you at the station?" he said.

"Five o'clock no later than six." I said. His phone rang. "Hello? Yeah…. Ok… Later." "Lucy I go to go but I'll see you tonight." He kissed me and left.

At home I packed the rest of my stuff: my favorite teddy bear, my Mac, fake ids and money. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Camielle and Lucas walked in. "Mom said we're leaving in 5. We have something to give you." They handed me and envelope. "Thanks. Can I hope it?" "Sure" It was a card. "Thanks guys. You know I'll miss you when I'm in NY. Make sure you don't get into any trouble" "Okay!"

The carried to the station was quiet. With each minute we grew closer and closer to the terminal. We were finally there. I got my stuff out the truck and said my goodbyes to everyone. Inside I exchanged my ticket to Manhattan for one going to Philadelphia and bought one for Ponyboy.

My phone rang. "Hello. I'm at the terminal near the food court, meet me there." Ponyboy said. 'Okay I'm coming."  
>I spotted Ponyboy wearing a purple v-neck and ripped skinny jeans. "Let's go" I said walking to terminal number 10. "Last call for Philly!" "We're going to Philly? Sweet!" Ponyboy said. "Yeah. I knew you would like it" I said getting on the bus and sitting down in the back.<p>

"This is the start." he said. "To what?" I asked. "The rest of our lives together." Ponyboy said

Cleo4ever44 and Cms4ever; Please review and tell us what you think! :)


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to the feeling of something fluttering in my stomach.

I thought it was gas until I felt it again. I shook Ponyboy.

"Hey wake up!"

"What?" he asked. "I felt the baby move!" "Really?" he said, placing his hand on my belly. The baby moved again.

"I felt it! So are we going to find sex?" "I wanted it to be a surprise, if that's ok with you." I said

Ponyboy nodded. "Okay" He looked outside the window and saw the skyline. "We're here"

For a moment panic, confusion and worry crossed his face. "Where are we going to live?"

"I found a place that we can stay in. It's small but charming." I said reassuring him.

"How do you know? How did you find a place so fast? Who would rent a place to teenagers?" Ponyboy pounded me with questions.

"Can you relax? I found a guy on Craigslist, I did some research, we skyped a few times. I sent the money after I figured he was legit. He even said he would pick us up."

Ponyboy sighed. "What's his name?" He was still unsure of the whole situation.

"Bradley Moore" I said sending a quick text to Bradley.

The bus rolled into the station. "Ladies and gentleman we have arrived in Philly. As you leave please remember to take your belongings with you. I hope you had a safe time and travel with Greyhound buses again." The bus driver said.

Pony and I gathered our stuff, got out of the bus then started to look for Bradley's sky blue Prius. We found him a few minutes later.

Bradley was in his mid-twenties. He had messy brown hair and green eyes. He wore a button down shirt from Express, dark washed jeans and gray Vans.

"Hey are you guys ready to see the condo?" he said unlocking the doors to the car.

We put our stuff in the truck, hoping in ourselves. Bradley turned on the radio to a pop station as he got on the highway. "You look young to be traveling alone, are your parents ok with it?"

"Yeah of course!" I lied. "We wanted a change of scenery." Ponyboy added.

"Okay. The condo is in a quiet neighborhood, you seem responsible so I'm not worried. How long do you think you would live there?"

"Three years maybe more" Ponyboy said.

Bradley got off the exit, drove a mile or two then turned into a complex. The buildings were two stories, a bronzed color. He parked the car. "We're here" he said unbuckling his seat belt. He got out of the car and got our things from the trunk.

Ponyboy and I did the same following him to a lower level condo.

He opened the door: inside was the living room, an old couch, loveseat a coffee table and flatscreen tv. About three yards away was a circular dining table fit for six. The kitchen was U-shaped with black appliances, cherry wood cabinets and faux marble countertops. Down the hall was a full bath, next to it was a spare bedroom. The next room was the master, it had a queen size bed, and two nights stands a large dresser and another flatscreen. The bathroom was pretty simple a double vanity shower and toilet.

"So what do you think?" Bradley asked. Pony and I exchanged a look. "We love it!" we said.

"Great" "Is everything included heat, cable, wifi, water and electricity?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah. I know you guys are expecting so is the spare bedroom big enough?" "Yes it's a perfect size" I said.

"Okay let's sign some papers!" We sat down in the dining room he passed a few documents around. "Sign here here and here. Congrats this is your new place. I noticed that you don't have a car. Do you want my old Maxiuma it's no cost. "Yeah thanks" "I'll leave the keys here, I'll come back to check on you later bye." He let himself out.

"Can you believe it we have our own place." Ponyboy said. "Yeah it's amazing so what do you want to do first: food shopping or unpacking?" I asked. "Neither. I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" "Since we're here I wanted to know if you wanted to get married. We can make it officially before the baby comes."

"Yes! A million times yes!" "It can be just us at a church." I nodded.

Pony and I went shopping unpacked and decided to call it a night. We fell asleep in each other's arm. I was happy there would be more nights like this.

**Cms4evever and Cleo4ever44: We hoped you like it! Please review or message is of what you thought of the chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

(Ponyboy's POV)

The next morning I woke up early.

I got dressed wrote a quick note to Lucy then I was out the door.

I was going to the city to look for a job opening.

As I drove around I saw parents in the park playing with their kids.

_That's going to be you in a couple months._

_Dally and Sodapop would've loved it here. _

Even though I haven't been away from home along I missed my brothers terrible. I felt bad for leaving them but I knew it would get worst if I stayed. I was stick of having my life planed out for me.

On the other hand I was happy that I left with Lucy. I love her more than anything, I would do anything for her and our child.

_If Bradley doesn't take her away from you._

I was wary of Bradley. There was something fishy about him. Why would he give us a condo for a really low price and a car?

I parked the Maxima into an empty lot. I walked into clothing stores, cafes and everywhere in between filling out applications, All of the places weren't hiring.

I had given up hope. I walked around aimlessly.

"Hey son, are you lost?" A guy asked me.

"No, just looking for a job."

"I have an opening in my auto-shop, I can train you."

"Really? I would love that, thanks." I said happily.

"What's your name?"

"Ponyboy Curtis."

"I'm Jamie Smith" He shook my hand. "Let's go get started.

(Lucy's Pov)

I woke up around nine. Ponyboy was nowhere to be seen. I saw a note under his pillow.

_I went out, I'll be back soon. XOXO Ponyboy._

There was pounding at my door.

I sprinted to it.

"Bradley! Bradley are you home?" An older woman called.

I opened the door. The brunette jumped in surprise.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm looking for Bradley, is he around."

The woman was in her late 30's.

"Bradley gave us this apartment. I'm renting from him. I'm Lucy."

"When did you move in?"

"Yesterday."

"Okay. I am Jane."

"Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"No, I'm heading out. I need Bradley to watch my dog Jasper for me."

"I'll watch him for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's okay."

"Thanks' I'll only be an hour or two."

Jane raced back to her condo and brought back a dachshund and a bag of doggie treats.

"Jack is a friendly dog. He doesn't bite" Jane handed me a twenty dollar bill.

"You don't have to pay me."

"I insist. Take it. 

She got in her mini cooper and sped away.

Jack followed me into the condo.

"Can you sit?" Jack sat. "Roll over?" Jack rolled over two times. "Good boy" I said patting his head.

My stomach growled reminding me I haven't ate yet.

I made French toast and watched a Law and Order marathon.

(Ponyboy's POV)

Hours later, I was done with my first day on the job. I met a couple of guys around my age, they invited me to come to the bar with them. I agreed.

We got in Damien's car and drove downtown. "Ponyboy, when did you move to Philly?"

"I wanted some change, I was sick of the boring routine. I hated that everyone else was controlling me on how to life my life."

"Did you come with anyone?" A guy named Skylar asked. "Yeah, my pregnant girlfriend came with me."

"OH!" They said unanimity. "Yup" I said. "Do you still tap that?" Damien asked.

"Barley" I said. "That sucks" Skylar laughed. "Tell me about it. Do you all have girlfriends?"

They all nodded.

The car stopped. "Boys we're here. Do you have your fake ids?" Caleb asked.

"Yes" "Good, let's go" We pilled out of the car into the half empty bar and got a booth.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" A waiter asked

"The usual for four" Caleb said. "What is the usual?" I said confused. "Beers, cheeseburgers and fries."

Our order came a few minutes later. We talked about girls, sports and the newest shoes coming out.

I got up to go to the bathroom but I knocked into a girl I the process. _Why am I such a klutz?_

"Yo, I'm sorry Miss. I'll pay for your drink." The girl laughed she had blonde hair and striking green eyes.

"Nah, its okay, but you can do something else for me." "What?" "You can take me home."

"Umm… I don't know." I said. "Please? I drove here and had too much to drink. I have no way to get home." I gave in. "Sure, give me your keys." "Thanks!"

I told the guys I was leaving and I would see them tomorrow. In the car she sang along to a Kelly Clarkson song stopping periodically to give me directions.

"I'm Lily by the way." "Ponyboy" We reached her apartment. "Do you want to come in for a second?"

"Sure." I followed her to her place. Lily unlocked the door. It was a bright room with many windows. I sat down on the couch and Lily disappeared. She came back, sitting on the couch facing me.

She cupped my face and started to kiss me. She straddled on top of me kissing my neck. I groan.

"Lily I have a girlfriend." "So? What she doesn't know won't hurt her." She kissed me again.

_When was the last time Lucy and I kissed like this? _

Lily peeled off her shirt and threw it on the floor. "Ponyboy, you know you want me." She took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

**A/N: Please review it doesn't take that long!**


End file.
